


Addicted

by a_simp_for_Kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cat Ears, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, College, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Jealousy, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Police Uniforms, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink, Wax Play, Wet Dream, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simp_for_Kuroo/pseuds/a_simp_for_Kuroo
Summary: Just a bunch of Haikyuu smuts of our lovely boys!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Addicted

Hi!

I go by the username a_simp_for_Kuroo but you can call me Rose. This is my first time writing on Ao3 and also my first attempt to write and publish a well-written smut collection.


End file.
